Voltage regulator(s) (VRs) are used for providing regulated power supply to a load. As VRs are integrated on a processor, providing regulated power supply to various parts of the processor becomes a challenge. For example, when there are no primary voltage supplies available to power the circuits of the processor (e.g., when the processor wakes up) an auxiliary internally generated power supply may be needed to wake up various circuits on the processor. However, such locally generated power supply when distributed globally across the processor to power various circuits may suffer from dynamic voltage droops that may cause speed path or timing failure in various circuits of the processor.